The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevator systems, and specifically to a method and apparatus for operating an elevator system in an evacuation.
Commonly, during an evacuation procedure occupants of a building are instructed to take the stairs and avoid the elevator systems. An efficient method of incorporating the elevators into overall evacuation procedures is desired.